1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device and a test method for testing electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the testing device and the test method for testing a plurality of electronic devices formed on a wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
For acceptability judgment of the electronic device, a method of supplying a test pattern to an electronic device and measuring data, such as IDDQ current value (quiescent supply current), has been used. The acceptability judgment of the electronic device is done by comparing the measured data of the electronic device with an expected data which is to be output from the electronic device.
However, since leakage current from such as elements and wiring in the device increases with the miniaturization of an electronic device, it is difficult to measure the acceptability of each of the electronic devices accurately by the conventional measuring method.